The true story of Jack Frost and his friend the wind
by Rima.sama123
Summary: Jack hears a voice one night when thinking, who was it? The wind takes him back to the lake where his new Life began and old memories comes up and secrets are spilled. Tooth seems to know a lot about these new secrets. Jack/OC Sad story, rated T because I am paraniod.


**Hello there! I am not sure where I got this insperation, but I hope you will like it. I felt like put this up... so enjoy!  
Warning: sad story, spoliers (kind of) and OOC-Guardians.  
Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG! But I do own Lucy!**

Jack stood on the top of a roof and stared out in the night; the stars were clear this night and shone strongly. Sandman's sand was floating around and in to houses to give children happy dreams.

He was all alone, and for once was he happy he was. He was reflecting over the past year, he had fought Pitch, become a guardian, got his memories back, got children to believe in him and yet had he no idea why he had become Jack Frost.

The wind ruffled his hair gently and caressed his cheek.

He blinked and looked around and thought he saw a shape for a second, but it was gone as he blinked. He chuckled for himself and sat down while staring up to the sky.

"Must be going mad…" he muttered as a breeze flew in, as if the wind was laughing at him. He had to smile at that, the wind was after all his closest friend.

He felt a pressure on his shoulder and turned to look at what it was, only to find the outlines of a hand. He snapped his head up to see who the hand belonged to, but found nothing, and when he looked back at his shoulder was the hand gone as well.

The wind surrounded him in a light breeze, like he was in a globe of wind that gently caressed his whole body.

He stood up surprised and the wind was gone, he furrowed his eyebrows and wondered what the wind was doing and why.

"Hey wind?" he asked and the wind blew his hair as a response, "What is the matter?" he asked and the wind stopped so suddenly he almost fell flat on his face, he blinked in surprise. The wind blew his face before it was gone again.

_~I wish to talk to you…~_ the wind whispered, and Jack felt his heart race as it was a female voice that sounded so beautiful. But the wind had never spoken to him before; he didn't think it even could talk.

"Alright, about what?" he asked and looked around; he saw the shape at the edge of the house. It looked like a girl but he wasn't sure, and before he could get closer did it rush towards him so fast he didn't have time to react. He was just suddenly swept up by the wind and carried away from Norway, and back to the lake where he was once born.

He stumbled as the wind dropped him in the snow, he hurried to sit up and brush off the snow that got in to his hair and over his shirt. He picked up his staff and looked for the girl and found her standing on the ice while looking down as if searching for something.

The girl was like a ghost, she was not solid and she was see-thought. Her hair was long and looked to be a dark color, her skin was pale like a sheet, she was about a head shorter then Jack, she wore a simple dress without color that ended by her knees, she wore no other clothes, and her eyes were blue-ish almost grey but held more life then her whole body seemed to have.

_~Jack, this is where you were born…~_

The wind whispered, and he understood it was her even if she didn't move her lips.

_~Or rather, this is where we both were born…~_ she continued with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked confused as he made his way over the ice towards her.

Her shoulders shook as if laughing but no sound came from her, only the wind blew as if in a laughter. She turned to face him totally and he then saw the scars over her face as well as the slits she had for pupils. He gasped and backed away surprised, but not as scared as he thought he would be.

_~Jack Overland, your name before Jack Frost.~_ the wind whispered as she just had her smile on her lips, she reached out and ruffled his hair in the same matter the wind use to…

"You!" he said when he recognized the action, her shoulders shook again and she nodded to his unspoken question.

_~I'm the wind.~_ her lips moved this time but the wind was speaking.

Jack was very confused by now, if she was the wind how could they have been born at the same time? He was alone with his sister that day, no one else was there.

_~How about we look on my memories? It is a lot easier than me explaining.~_ she suggested and held out her hand in a silent invitation.

Jack looked her in the eyes and she was very honest and happy, just like he thought the wind to be even if it had never spoken to him before. So he took her hand and she suddenly turned and put Jack on her back and flew up. She was just like the wind when it carried him, so all the doubt about her from before was gone then.

She flew him to the tooth place where the fairies were in full work and Tooth were giving them instructions, they landed right under Tooth who noticed Jack as the girl had gone back to be the wind.

"Jack!" she said happily but surprised as she flew down to him and embraced him like a mother does to her child. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she let go.

Jack had a thoughtful expression and looked around for the golden boxes that contained children's teeth.

"I'm looking for a girl's memories." He said as looked around, Tooth gasped surprised and then smiled.

"So does this girl mean a lot to you?" she asked casually while following him.

Jack saw in the corner of his eye the wind and how she blushed at that and was gone once again. He grinned and nodded.

"Yes, she is a very close friend." He said and like she had read his mind did she carry him up to look in the shelves. She held him in place and let him float to look; Tooth flew up beside him and looked confused.

"What is her name?" Tooth asked, she would give the memories if she only knew who it was.

_~My name is Lucy Rettaroli~_ the wind whispered and Jack looked at Tooth who waited for his answer.

"Lucy Rettaroli." He said and Tooth's expression changed from happy to a mix of horrified and sad. She put her hands before her mouth and landed slowly on a platform where she sank to her knees.

Jack was dropped gently before her and he knelt before her and put his hand on her shoulder, he had no idea why she reacted like this because of her name.

A small fairy flew over with the container with a picture of the girl who currently was the wind on the front. She dropped it in Tooth's hands and she held it gently while looking at it with sorrow. The wind flew in and caressed them both in comfort.

"What is it with this girl?" Jack asked confused as Tooth looked up at him and showed her tears and small smile as she gently ran her hand over the container.

"She was not like other children…" Tooth began and Jack looked up to see Lucy stand there smiling sadly behind Tooth.

"She was different. Always taunted and the target for abuse and humiliation." Tooth explained and opened the container to show the teeth which looked like fangs from a cat. Jack got wide eye at that and had to look up at Lucy who opened her mouth and showed the fangs that graced her mouth.

"She was freak, as they called themselves. But others called them monsters or mutants, they were always throws aside and hated." Tooth said sadly and Lucy nodded sadly before putting a hand on Tooth's back, Tooth flinched and turned wide eyed at the girl who smiled at her with a true happy smile. Tooth let the tears flow as she saw the girl.

_~We all fled from the life we had, and most of us ended up in a circus or if we were lucky in a circus for freaks. Those who didn't make it usually died.~ _The wind whispered and Lucy's shoulders shook with laughter while her eyes were filled with tears. ~We use to say, that we rather die than end up at a circus for other people's amusement.~ she said and then she was gone.

"Was that…?" Tooth whispered and Jack nodded at her unspoken question, they stayed quiet for a while. Only the buzzing from the fairies could be heard.

"Tell me more." Jack said and Tooth looked up at him and shook her head, she held out the container and stood.

"No, Jack. It is best if you look at her memories, I should not tell her life." She said and flew back up and left Jack there with the container.

Jack stared at it, he wasn't sure if he should look at it after Tooth and Lucy told him.

Two hands were placed upon his, yet they were see-through and couldn't be felt. He glanced up and saw Lucy nodding encouraging. But when he didn't move did she frown and opened it for him and held his hand as they suddenly traveled away.

"_You monster! Get away from my wife!" a man cried at the younger and human Lucy who cried, she looked to be around five and a woman was crying behind the man who hit Lucy so she fell to the floor._

"_Father! I didn't mean to! I was-" he hit her again so she got quiet, he looked confused to what to do next but then smirked. _

"_You will never disturb us again." He said and grabbed her by the arm roughly and dragged her away while the woman cried for them both. _

* * *

_Lucy sat on a bench by a lion who yawned and looked at her before putting his head on his paws and sleeping close to her but still on the other side of the bars. _

"_You understand me, right Leo? I am a freak like everyone else here, but I am not bad. Right?" she asked with a childish voice and the lion looked at her before it seemed to be smiling and reached out with its large head and licked her cheek._

_Lucy giggled and petted him through the bars. _

* * *

_A stage with people who simply looked bizarre graced the stage and a now sixteen year old Lucy stood on the middle of the stage and held a whip while a mask covered her face but a cat tail was very visible swaying behind her and the cat ears on her head moved while picking up sounds. _

_The lion from before walked in and the crowd gasped as she turned towards it and they made tricks together, earning applause and cheering from the normal people in the audience._

* * *

_The lion attacked another freak that was poking him with a stick and the leader ordered him to die, Lucy cried and tried to get close but two men held her away from her friend and she was forced to see Leo get shot._

* * *

"_Where are we going?" Lucy asked emotionless as she watched the forest from inside her carriage with six other girls. _

"_Some village to rest for a week. The leader needs to get a new lion or tiger for you, or this will not work." One of them taunted and the others laughed and Lucy's ears sank and laid down her head._

* * *

_They parked outside Jack's village and stepped out and started putting up their tents and the villagers got curious but held their children away and looked at them horrified and disgusted. _

_Lucy looked away from the stares and accidently walked in to a man and dropped the things she held; the man got red from anger and slapped her across the face. _

_The freak's held their breaths and watched horrified while the villagers were torn between helping and let him do as he wished. _

_He took her by the hair and whispered horrible things in her ear. _

"_Stop that!" a voice shouted and suddenly were the hold on her hair gone and she looked up surprised at the teen that had saved her. _

_He had short brown hair and pale skin with warm brown eyes. And even if you could tell he was usually having happiness written in his face was it filled with anger. _

"_What are you going to do about it boy?" the man sneered and the teen smirked and punched him to the ground, the man was knocked out cold._

_Lucy watched it wide eyed and felt her heart race faster as he turned to her with a smile and offered his hand to her, she took it shaking and he helped her up and picked up her things. _

"_Thank you!" she hurried to say and the leader of the freaks gave him a smile and thanked him as well, and in a second were most freaks around him and flirted or admired him. _

_Lucy was pushed back but her pink colored cheeks and quick beating heart was there still as she looked at his handsome face one more time before walking away. _

"_Jack! Jack! Jack!" did the freaks cheer and Lucy smiled as she put that name on her mind to never forget._

* * *

_Lucy worked hard and heard how the girls whispered and giggled about this Jack Overland that saved one of their own, but she knew she was the only one who fell in love with him and not just admired him. _

"_I will repay you. Jack Overland." She vowed._

* * *

_She was out resting the animals by the lake and muttered about how cold it was, when her ears picked up a sound from on the lake. _

_She turned and found none other than Jack Overland standing there with his sister, but something was wrong._

_Lucy gasped when she saw how the ice was giving in, she hurried to tie the animals to the trees before sneaking close and wondered if she was suppose to help of run to get help._

_Before she knew it was the girl safe and Jack was standing in her place, but the relief Lucy felt was short as he then fell in to the ice. _

_Lucy rushed out and gathered the girl in her arms and took her off the ice before looking her in the eyes and ordering her to run home. She nodded and rushed home. _

_Lucy fell to her knees before the hole and looked up to the sky, she clappsed her hands before her chest like in a pray._

"_Please, gods and moon, let him live. He sacrificed himself for his sister, and earlier saved me. He is a brave soul that needs a second chance. I will trade my life for his, just let him live." She prayed and the moon rose on the sky and shone on her._

"_I will save him. In exchange you will become the wind and forever be close but never able to tell him how you feel. Will you accept?" the moon asked and she didn't have to think about it as she nodded._

"_Alright, he will be reborn as Jack Frost." The moon declared and Lucy was turned to the wind and Jack rose from the ice as a new boy. _

_After he ran around and testing his powers did Lucy got so happy she rushed to him and was supposed to hug him but ended up throwing him high up in the air and dropped him upon a tree._

Jack gasped as he opened his eyes and looked around; he was still at the Tooth palace.

Just the other guardians were there and watched him curiously.

"He's back!" Bunny declared.

"Do you understand now Jack?" Tooth asked and Jack looked to his side and wished Lucy would stand there but no one was there. Only a breeze caressed his cheek lovingly before it was gone.

"I saved her!" he said and jumped up from his sitting position.

North, Bunny and sandman looked confused about what he was talking about but Tooth looked surprised.

"I saved her from that man! And she saved my life! She made me Jack Frost!" he said and held up the container as if proving his point.

Bunny dropped his jaw, North looked utterly shocked and Sandman tilted his head while having a question mark over his head.

Tooth nodded sadly and took the container back.

The wind blew in strongly and Jack felt as if two arms wrapped around him.

_~You are never alone, Jack. I will always be with you.~_ The wind whispered and the guardians looked around confused but Jack could only smile.

She stood in the air and she was smiling happily while tears welled down her cheeks, she held up her thumb and then was she gone again.

"Alright, mate. What is going on? Who is this girl?" Bunny asked and looked at him suspiciously.

"Have you ever heard of a freak?" Tooth asked and the men nodded and she smiled at Jack before turning to them.

"Jack saved one of them as human, she later gave her life to the moon in exchange for Jack to live on. So she became the wind that was Jack's best friend until she suddenly showed up." Tooth explained and she turned and gasped as Lucy now stood beside Jack with a smile.

The others looked at her as well and most looked surprised but happy and sad at her.

She had her hands clappsed behind her back and leaned forth a little to look at Jack in the eye, as he was looking down a little.

_~And I don't regret it for one second.~_ she whispered.

"But you were told by the moon you could never tell me how you feel." Jack asked confused and she shrugged with a smile at the moon which stood high on the sky and shone down on them.

"He changed his mind." She spoke, this time not as a whisper in the wind. Without as the real her, with her real voice, her lips moved. "I'm allowed to tell you how I feel, speak to you, keep you company. Just so you won't be lonely anymore." She said.

She moved to stand before him with her head held high and her eyes locked upon his, she smiled as she held out her hands and took his in her own.

"So, Jack Frost…" she said and giggled a little at his embarrassed expression. "I love you." She said confidently. She leaned in and kissed him on his lips, but he felt no pressure only a ghostly sensation.

He grew bright red in his face and the other guardians looked away and tried to act like they saw nothing but most of them were embarrassed.

When she ended the kiss did she smile as tears fell down her cheeks and she sighed happily, she took a few steps away from them and suddenly was she getting harder to see.

Slowly did she disappear; they could barely see her when Jack reached out for her and tried to catch her but his arms went right through her.

She giggled and shook her head while looking towards the moon with a distant look.

"It's alright, Jack. I am always with you. You just have to call and I will be there, no matter what." She said and nodded towards him before she was gone; a tear fell and crashed to the floor where she had stood just a second before.

Jack fell to his knees and was surprised when tears fell down his cheeks; he looked at his hands before him. The hands that couldn't grasp her, and let her go so he couldn't confess how he felt about her.

He remembered that day; he was out with the kids when he heard a man yell. He hurried there and saw how a pretty girl that was strange with her cat ears and tail but still very pretty, was grabbed by the hair and how she was in pain. He couldn't think, he only saw red as he interrupted.

The girl thanked him and before he knew it was she pushed aside and he was surrounded by other strange people, she was gone but he always stopped to see her when she was out. But she never noticed, and he remembered how he thought he saw a glimpse of her the day he died.

Tooth walked over and put a hand on his shoulder and smiled sadly.

"Jack, she is always with you. She didn't sacrifice herself for you to be sad, she told me before how she did everything she could to make you happy." Tooth confessed and the wind blew and dried Jack's tears.

He laughed surprised when he let the words sunk in; he let everything that had happened sunk in.

He made a decision and looked up seriously; he stood quickly before rushing to the edge of the floor. There did he jump while calling for the wind who picked him up and carried him to where ever he wanted.

"Is that story true?" Bunny had to ask and Tooth nodded.

"She told me something that the moon told her when she was sacrificing herself, that a spirit can't be born unless another human sacrifice themselves. That include us. So someone has sacrificed themselves for us to continue living." Tooth said devastated and the other guardians looked sad and confused by this new information.

They parted and went back to work while this information lingered in all their minds as they wondered how Jack was doing.

Jack was dropped off by the lake he was reborn in, just like he wished.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked and the wind blew in his face playfully and he shook his head and glared at nothing, so the wind stopped.

_~I wanted to, but I was not allowed. You saw my memories; I was to sacrifice myself for you. And live to never be anything more to you then a tool you can use.~_ the wind whispered soothingly and he felt invisible arms around him.

"I will never use you as a tool!" he shouted in protest and the wind seemed to be laughing as it blew his face.

_~I know Jack, but each time you call me am I your tool. But I am happy to help, so I don't mind.~_ she whispered and suddenly were the arms gone and he stood and listened as the wind rustled the trees around him.

He crouched down and took his head in his hands, he shook his head. Trying to get this all to go away and hope it was all just a bad dream. But he knew it would never be a dream, this was the harsh reality that was thanks to Lucy. His wind.

"I never got the chance to tell you before you disappeared-" he started and looked up and saw the outlines of her as she crouched before him with a curious smile on her lips. "I love you too." He said with a happy grin and tears leaking out.

She giggled and the wind speeded up slightly, she leaned forward and hugged him tightly before she was gone again.

_~Do you want to know a secret? I can't stay in that form for long, so those few times I can please make the best out of it.~_ she confessed in the wind.

Jack laughed and the wind speeded up and he wanted to embrace it but knew it was impossible.

"I swear I will! I will show how much you men to me each of those times!" he vowed, just like she had vowed to give her life form him at the same lake when he fell through the ice.

_~I will take you for your word, Jack Frost~_ she whispered before she went quiet and they both rested under the light of the moon by the place where the both of them were reborn.

Jack would keep his promise, he would show his love those few and short moments he had with her. Besides, she was always with him so he could always speak to her.

The true tale of Jack Frost and his best friend the wind…

**So please tell me what you think in a Review! Thank you!**


End file.
